Mord im weissen Haus?
by Valerian1982
Summary: Mal n totaler Seebones OOC Versuch von mir! Also nicht wundern! Don´t like it, don´t read it. Und wer sich fragt, welche Drogen ich eingeklinkt hab, der kann mir n Review schreiben und kriegt die Antwort dann zugemailt!
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Fox und Kathy Reichs

Spoiler gibbet nich.

Rating würd ich vorerst auf 12 setzen, was meint ihr, geht das?

Achtung, die FF ist total OOC!! Don´t like it, don´t read it!

Nu aber ma los:

Als der Alarm losging, wunderte sich keiner besonders darüber. Schließlich war Booth ziemlich schusselig,

wenn es darum ging, sich mit seiner Karte zu autorisieren. "Ups." Er grinste und zog die Karte durch.

Dr. Brennan seufzte und wandte sich an den Eindringling.

"Was willst du, Booth?"

"Hm, dich heiraten, 12 Kinder in die Welt setzen und mit dir glücklich sein, bis an unser Lebensende?"

Angela spitze die Ohren, während Brennan abwinkte.

"Nein danke, ich bleib bei meinen Leichen. Die bleiben mir wenigstens treu und rennen nicht jedem Rock hinterher."

"Autsch." Booth zog einen imaginären Pfeil aus seiner Brust.

"Wie wäre es dann mit einer Leiche, die im Vorgarten des weißen Hauses vergraben war?"

Nun wurde auch Dr. Brennan hellhörig. "DAS sähe schon anders aus. Da wäre ich doch glatt dran interessiert."

"Ha, wusste ich es doch. Ich krieg halt jede Frau rum. Pack schon mal deine Sachen, Bones. Ich hole dich in einer Stunde ab."

"Moooooment Booth, ich sagte, ich wäre interessiert, nicht, dass ich gleich mit dir losfahre "

"Komm schon, Schatz.", mischte sich Angela ein, "Das wäre doch die ideale Gelegenheit um sich Washington aus einer anderen Perspektive anzusehen."

Bones grummelte. "Ich hab hier auch eine Leiche, um die sich jemand kümmern muss."

"Das übernehmen wir Dr. Brennan ", wagte Zack sich vor.

Hodgins hatte inzwischen Booth in Beschlag genommen. "Ich wette, es ist ein ehemaliger Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten,

der zu viel über Area51 in Erfahrung gebracht hat."

Booth konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und ging schnurstracks auf Dr. Brennan zu, um sie mitzuziehen.

"Jetzt komm schon, Bones. Nun zier dich nicht wie ein Modepüppchen."

"Ich bin weder ein Modepüppchen, noch zier ich mich. Und nenn mich nicht immer Bones "

Booth beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr leise zu: "Dann rette mich wenigstens vor Hodgins und seinen abstrusen Verschwörungstheorien,

bevor ich noch von der Schusswaffe Gebrauch mache "

Dr. Brennan musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und nickte vorsichtig. "Okay, die Leiche gehört euch.

Ich muss diesen großen starken Mann retten, ehe er mir hier noch eine Sauerei veranstaltet."

"Strike", feixte Booth, "und wieder triumphiert das FBI über die Blinzler "

Noch ehe jemand irgend etwas antworten konnte, packte er seine Partnerin an den Schultern und schob sie in Richtung Ausgang.

Das "Viel Spaß, Süße." von Angela bekamen sie kaum noch mit, so eilig hatte Booth es, aus dem Jeffersonian zu verschwinden.


	2. Kapitel 2

1-Am weißen Haus-

Dr. Brennan duckte sich unter dem Absperrband durch, während ihr Begleiter einen waghalsigen Satz darüber hinweg machte. "Booth", zischte sie, "hör auf hier den starken Mann zu markieren und die Cops beeindrucken zu wollen. Mach dich lieber nützlich und sorg dafür, dass ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann."

Booth trat ganz nah an sie ran. Selbst durch den Overall konnte sie seine Körperwärme spüren. "Eifersüchtig?"

Sich lachend vor ihrer Faust in Sicherheit bringend ging er auf den zuständigen Cop zu. "Special Agent Booth und Dr. Brennan von Jeffersonian Institut. Sorgen sie dafür, dass Dr. Brennan in Ruhe arbeiten kann und ihr keiner in die Quere kommt."

Widerwillig nickte der Cop und schickte seine Leute weg .

Ein ganz mutiger blieb noch einen Moment bei Dr. Brennan und fragte sie nach ihrem Buch. Kurz und knapp packte Booth ihn am Kragen und zog ihn ein paar Meter weg.

Dr. Brennan grinste, als Booth zu ihr kam, und fragte leise: "Eifersüchtig?"

Booth, der sich ertappt fühlte, zeigte auf die Leiche und versuchte die Situation zu überspielen. "Höchstens auf den da. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sich heute abend im Bett deine Gedanken nur um ihn drehen " Die Doktorin lachte. "Du kennst mich anscheinend doch besser, als ich dachte." Sie wurde wieder Ernst und sah auf die Leiche hinunter, die knapp unter der Graßnarbe lag. "Da hat sich jemand aber keine besondere Mühe gemacht unsern Freund hier verschwinden zu lassen." gab Booth zu verstehen. Die Frau an seiner Seite zuckte mit den Schultern. "Um so leichter für uns."

Sie kniete sich zu der Leiche runter und zog ein Diktiergerät aus der Tasche.

Nachdem sie sämtliche Informationen aus der Leiche „herausgekitzelt" hatte, trat sie wieder zu Booth. "Ich will Aufnahmen von der Leiche, aus jedem Blickwinkel. Und wenn ich sage jeden, dann meine ich jeden." Gehorsam salutierte ihr Partner. "Aye aye, Käptn Sklaventreiber "

"Booth " "Ja Bones?" Betont unschuldig dreinblickend sah er sie mit einem treuen Augenaufschlag an. "Ach, vergiss es, sorg nur dafür, dass ich die Bilder kriege und lass die Leiche ins Labor bringen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, da wartet ein äußerst männliches Exemplar der Gattung Homo Sapiens auf mich."

Temperance ging auf den Cop zu, sah noch einmal kurz zu Booth zurück und schenkte ihm ein so aufreizendes Lächeln, dass ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Gerade als der FBI-Agent ihr nachsetzen wollte, machte sie einen Schlenker und ging auf die Straße zu, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen. "Ins Jeffersonian-Institut bitte."

Über sich selbst grinsend machte Booth sich auf den Weg um Brennans Anweisungen ausführen zu lassen.


	3. Kapitel 3

1-Nächsten Tag im Labor-

"BOOTH , brüllte Brennan. Du hast schon wieder deine Karte vergessen " Hodgins ging schnurstracks auf Booth zu und versuchte ihn in Beschlag zu nehmen, als dieser seine Karte durchzog.

"Ich hab's nicht vergessen. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich da bin.", lachte der FBI-Agent und ging schnell auf seine Partnerin zu.

"Das merk ich auch so," murmelte Brennan leise vor sich hin. "Du bist ja nicht zu übersehen."

"Wie bitte?"

Booth trat von hinten auf Brennan zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Was hast du gesagt, Bones?"

Deutlich spürte sie das Kribbeln, dort wo seine Hände sie berührten.

"Was willst du heute von mir, Booth?", fragte sie schroff. "Jede Menge, aber hier ist nicht der richtige Ort und nicht die richtige Zeit dafür " Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren und unterdrückte mühsam den angenehmen Schauer, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging.

Um sich aus der Situation zu retten, drehte sie sich um und war nun zwischen ihm und dem Tisch gefangen.

Unsicher sah sie hoch.

Braune Augen bohrten sich in Blaue.

"Merk dir die Position, wir machen hier nachher weiter," flüsterte Booth ihr ins Ohr, was er tarnte, indem er vorgab, sich die Leiche über ihre Schulter hinweg genauer anzusehen.

"Und? Habt ihr schon mehr?", fragte er da in die Runde.

Angelas Ohren wurden immer größer, so sehr spitzte sie sie, um zu verstehen, was die Beiden da sagten.

Sie verstand zwar kaum ein Wort, aber das anzügliche Grinsen von Booth und Brennans Rotwerden war ihr Antwort genug. /Ha, dass wird ja doch noch was / dachte sie sich bei sich.

Dr. Brennan hatte sich inzwischen wieder soweit gefangen, dass sie nicht untätig bleiben konnte und wollte. /Na warte Seeley Booth, das kann ich auch./ Ihr hinterlistiges Grinsen hätte den ansonsten so aufmerksamen Ex-Soldaten wachsam werden lassen, hätte sie sich nicht in diesem Moment umgedreht und sich wieder der Leiche zugewandt.

Das sie dabei "rein zufällig" gegen seinen Schritt kam und sich beim Vorbeugen an ihn presste, ließ ihn wohl nicht kalt, wenn man dem plötzlichen und leisen Luftschnappen Glauben schenken durfte… Brennan lächelte in sich hinein, stellte sich wieder grade hin und fragte Booth leise: "Hast du deine Waffe in der Hose, oder freust du dich so mich zu sehen?"

Angela, Zack und Hodgins standen der Mund offen, als sie die beiden so vertraut miteinander sahen.

"Wenn ihr mal aufhören würdet zu glotzen, könnten wir mit der Leiche weitermachen.", holte Brennan sie wieder von ihrem Trip runter.

Sie wollte zu Angela gehen, wurde aber schnell an der Hüfte festgehalten. "Ich warne dich, Bones, bleib bloß so stehen.", wisperte Booth. Laut sagte er: "Abhauen ist nicht. Sag mir, was du hast. Ich bewege mich nicht einen Millimeter, ehe ich nicht genau die selben Informationen hab wie du."

Er bewegte sich mit der Hüfte leicht nach vorne und zeigte ihr, was sie angerichtet hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Da ich hier noch immer keine Ahnung hab, wie ich auf reviews antworte (jaa, ich war zu faul, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen, haut mich) mach ich dass ausnahmsweise mal hier!

boneslady 174: Danke für deine Reviews, hier ist ein neues Chap, extra für Dich ;)

filou81: Hee, nich treiben, ich mach ja schon:P

Leicht schmunzelnd begann Dr. Brennan.

"Unsere Leiche ist männlich, ca. 60 Jahre alt, europäischer Abstammung. Jack hat herausgefunden, dass er schon seit 6 bis 6 1/2 Jahren dort liegen muss."

Nach zahllosen weiteren Informationen, die Booth sich anhören musste, trat er einen Schritt zurück.

"Gut, das hätten wir jetzt geklärt. Habt ihr schon ein Gesicht zu der Leiche?"

Angela nickte, ihren Blick fest auf Booth gerichtet. "Kommt mit."

Mit der Hand machte sie eine einladende Geste in Richtung "ihres" Areals.

Zu seiner und ihrer Sicherheit stellte Booth sich weit weg von Brennan. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn er ihr jetzt zu nahe kam.

Vor allem, wie die anderen drei reagieren würden, wenn er sie hier und jetzt vernaschen würde.

Was hatte diese Frau nur an sich, dass er so auf sie reagierte? Sie kannten sich jetzt schon über ein Jahr. Mehrmals schon hatte er ihre Hilfe in Anspruch genommen. Schließlich waren sie und ihr Team von "Blinzlern" die Besten.

Er beobachtete Angela einen Moment. Sie hätte wohl am wenigsten was dagegen. Schließlich erzählte sie ihm immer wieder, wie toll ihre Freundin doch sei. _/Als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste/_, dachte er.

Jack Hodgins würde wahrscheinlich eher eine Verschwörung dahinter vermuten. Der käme noch auf den Idiotischen Gedanken, dass er, Seeley Booth, Bones davon abhalten sollte den Fall zu lösen. Damit die Regierung ja nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde.

Und zu guter letzt Zack Addy. Der Bengel sah aus, als wäre er grad erst aus dem Comicalter raus. Booth fragte sich, ob der Junge überhaupt Ahnung von der weiblichen Anatomie hatte. Wenn man von den Toten mal absah.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Angelas 3D-Hologramm.

"Kennst du diese Person, Booth?", fragte Angela nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Als er den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte Bones. "Na gut, dann halt per Zahnvergleich. Zack, das übernimmst du." "Hodgins, finde raus, was es noch rauszufinden gibt. Ist der Fundort auch der Tatort? Alles was irgendwie wichtig zu sein scheint."

Booth grinste, sie war wieder in ihrem Element. _/Gleich schiebt sie mir wieder die unangenehmen Aufgaben in die Schuhe/_ "Und für Dich hab die ultimative Aufgabe Booth. Du kannst dich dabei als echter Mann beweisen." feixte sie. _/Der arme Booth/_ dachte Angela bei sich.

Booth schluckte hart. "Okay Bones, was hab ich zu tun?"

"Du, mein Lieber, siehst zu, dass du mir die Idioten vom Secret Service vom Hals hälst. Sonst braucht der Präsident bald neue Mitarbeiter Seit die heute morgen hier angekommen sind, bringen sie alles durcheinander und funken uns überall dazwischen Mir ist egal wie du das machst, Hauptsache du machst es "

"Hm, egal wie?" fragte er sicherheitshalber nochmal nach. "Egal wie ", stimmte Brennan nachdrücklich zu.


	5. Chapter 5

Da ich beim letzten Update so geschlurt hab, gibts jetzt gleich schon n neues!

"Passt, Angela, komm mit "

Fix schnappte Booth sich die total verwirrte Künstlerin und erklärte ihr auf dem Weg, was er vorhatte.

Sein hinterhältiges Grinsen blieb noch eine ganze Weile erhalten.

"Und, du Superkünstlerin, kriegst du das hin?" Angela nickte. "Wird gehen, aber allein schaff ich das nicht." Booth nickte. "Ich fordere die Zahnunterlagen an und Zack hilft dir. Lasst Euch Zeit, ihr habt eine Stunde "

Damit war er weg. "Mistkerl ", schimpfte Angela vor sich hin, als sie sich auf den Weg machte, um Zack einzuweihen.

Dieser lachte sich ins Fäustchen, als er den Plan hörte. "Okay. Aber wer kümmert sich um die Zahnunterlagen?" "Das macht Booth und jetzt komm " Damit zog sie den Jüngeren in eine abgelegene Ecke und sie begannen mit der Arbeit.

-Währenddessen bei Brennan im Büro-

_/Der Typ macht mich noch fertig/_, dachte sie und ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen.

Lange still sitzen konnte sie jedoch nicht. Ganz entgegen ihren Gewohnheiten schloss sie ihre Bürotür, dreht die Musik auf volle Lautstärke und begann in ihrem Buch einige Korrekturen vorzunehmen.

_/Arbeit ist doch immernoch die beste Ablenkung von gewissen FBI-Agenten/_, grinste sie und legte voller Elan los.

-Zurück in Angelas Bastelecke-

Als die beiden nach einer Stunde fast fertig waren, lief ihnen der Schweiss die Rücken runter. "Himmel, wenn wir jetzt nicht mindestens einen bei Booth gut haben, mach ich den Kerl fertig, dass er sich wünscht, nie geboren worden zu sein.", fluchte Angela.

Zack nickte nur stumm, er war kaum noch in der Lage zu antworten.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie Angela angesichts der lauten Musik aus Brennans Büro schmunzelte. Nach diesem Knochenjob, und das war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wollte er einfach nur noch schlafen.

Aber Angela ließ ihm sowas nicht durchgehen.

"Mach mir hier jetzt nicht schlapp, Zack. Wir haben es fast geschafft."

Ergeben nickte dieser und machte sich an die letzten Feinheiten. "So, der Dickdarm ist präpariert. Und das soll wirklich klappen? Na, ich weiss nicht." Langsam begann er doch zu zweifeln.

"Natürlich klappt das, schließlich war das meine Idee " Wie immer zur richtigen Zeit, nämlich als sie entgültig fertig waren, kam Booth um die Ecke.

Wieder voll ausgerüstet mit Waffe und den Papieren drückte er dem japsenden Zack einen Stapel Akten in die Hand. "Hier sind die Ergebnisse die du brauchst, Kleiner." Zack knurrte leise bei Booth' folgendem Satz. "Du kannst dich ja am Schreibtisch ausruhen, während du sie durchsiehst " Sein nächster Blick auf die "Leiche" ließ ihn erwartungsvoll lachen. "Perfekt Angela, das wird sie schocken. Du hast was gut bei mir "

Und Reviews? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Nach laaanger Abstinenz wieder ein neues Kapitel!

Auf das ihr das, was ich aus den original Chars mache, verknusen könnt! lol

Nachdem die präparierte Leiche dort war, wo Booth sie hinhaben wollte, ging er nach oben in Brennans Büro.

Sie stand grade an der Anlage und drehte die Musik leiser, als er sich von hinten an sie ranschlich. Gerade, als er sie erschrecken wollte, hörte er sie leise aber deutlich sagen : "Wage es, und du bist ein toter Mann, Booth " Verdutzt blieb er stocksteif stehen. Brennan drehte sich um und lachte, bei dem riesen Fragezeichen in seinem Gesicht. "Woher...woher..." stotterte er herum, ehe ihm der Mund offen stehen blieb, bei ihrem Anblick.

Er wusste nicht, wieso und warum, aber in diesem Moment spielten seine Hormone verrückt, wie bei einem Teenager.

Er knurrte und zog sie besitzergreifend an sich. Lachend ließ Brennan sich in seine Arme fallen. "Na na na, Agent Booth, so wild heute?" "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung WIE wild ich heute bin, Doktor Brennan." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter. Erwartend schloss sie die Augen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

-RUMMS-

Drei Personen lagen mit einem mal in ihrem Büro auf dem Boden.

Booth und Bones fuhren wie von der Tarantel gestochen auseinander.

"Krieg ich jetzt ne Waffe, Booth?" fragte Brennan. "Wozu das denn, Bones?" "Mir reicht auch deine und drei Kugeln." setzte sie trocken nach.

Zack stand die Panik in den Augen geschrieben und er machte, dass er wegkam.

Ein wütender Booth war ja schon nicht ohne, aber mit einer schießwütigen Brennan wollte er sich noch weniger anlegen.

Booth reichte ihr seine Waffe, mit den Worten: "Ich hoffe du triffst beim ersten Mal. Gibt nämlich jede Menge Papierkram ab der vierten Kugel."

Angela stemmte sich hoch und zog den noch immer starrenden Hodgins mit sich, als sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um ihr Leben liefen. "Gnade " rief sie, "Du kannst eine Leiche auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden lassen Das ist unfair, dich würde man nie erwischen "

Die Waffe noch immer in der Hand rannte Bones den beiden hinterher. "Was meinst du wohl, warum ich diesen Beruf gewählt habe? Ohne Leiche, kein Mord " Das immer noch die Leute des Secret Service im Jeffersonian rumschwirrten, schien Brennan nicht zu stören. Sie hatte im Moment nur den Gedanken die beiden richtig zu schocken.

Booth ging währenddessen langsam zu den drei Agenten und verhinderte Schlimmeres. Denn als sie sahen, wie Brennan mit der Waffe hinter den beiden her rannte, zogen sie ebenfalls ihre Waffen. "Keine Panik, Leute, sie ist nicht geladen. Das ist nur zu Therapiezwecken."

In seiner Hand hielt Booth neun Kugeln, die er den dreien zeigte.

Sichtlich entspannt sicherten sie ihre Waffen wieder und steckten sie zurück ins Holster. "Und was ist der Zweck dieser Aktion?" fragte einer. "Eine Lehrstunde, niemals eine forensische Anthropologin zu stören, wenn sie beschäftigt ist " Booth grinste wie ein Schuljunge bei den Gesichtsausdrücken der drei Agenten, wandte sich dann aber Brennan zu, die die Störenfriede mittlerweile bei der falschen Leiche in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. "Bones, lass gut sein " "Lass mir doch auch mal meinen Spaß, Booth "

Er legte den linken Arm um sie und drückte mit der rechten Hand die Waffe runter. "Du kommst noch zu deinem Spaß, glaub mir "

Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. "Jetzt?" Booth begann aus vollem Halse zu Lachen. "Ich habe ein Monster geschaffen " "Schaff sie uns lieber vom Hals, Booth " jammerte Hodgins und versteckte sich halb hinter Angela. Diese zog ihn am Ohr wieder hervor. "Hey, DU bist der Man, benimm dich gefälligst auch so und beschütz mich vor Tempe."

Booth und Brennan schmunzelten bei dem Anblick der beiden. Denn da Hodgins noch immer von Angela am Ohr gehalten wurde, stand er gebeugt vor ihr und starrte gradewegs auf ihre Brust.

"Seeley Booth, ich hab deine Waffe noch in der Hand, um deinetwillen kann ich nur hoffen, dass das, was sich da so hart an meinen Rücken presst ein Schlüsselbund ist,"flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, als sie sich bei ihm anlehnte und den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. "Hm," brummte er zustimmend, "ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ganz bestimmtes Schloss aufschließen."

"Gehört sowas nicht eigentlich ins Schlafzimmer?", wagte Zack sich aus einer Ecke vor.


	7. Chapter 7

mal gaanz vorsichtig um die Ecke lins

Ähm, habt ihr die Schlagzeile vor 8 Wochen gelesen?

Giftzwerg von Fernsehfigur entführt:

Eine 25jährige Bremerin wurde gestern in den Fernseher gezogen, während die Serie Bones lief und ward seit dem nicht wieder gesehen!

Das war ich. Gottseidank hab ich es geschafft, mich freizukaufen und bin jetzt wieder unter den "normalos" (im fernseher hab ich mich wohler gefühlt, die waren da alle so meschugge wie ich!!! ;) )

Aber nu is Schulz mit dem blöden rumgequatsche und es geht weiter!!

* * *

Aber Achtung, ekelalarm. Angeblich hat schon jemand halb gewürgt beim lesen wurde mir gesagt!

"An deiner Stelle würde ich ganz ruhig sein Knirps," brummte Booth, "noch kann ich Bones in Schach halten, allerdings weiss ich nicht mehr wie lange "

Besagte Bones entfernte sich unfreiwillig aus Booth´Armen.

"Es nützt ja alles nichts, wir müssen weitermachen."

Sie warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf die "Leiche" neben ihr und stockte. "Was zur Hölle ist das?"

"Ähm, dass war die Schnapsidee von Booth." Angela ließ Hodgins los und drehte sich zu Brennan um.

"Und was hat diese Schnapsidee zu bedeuten?" Verlegen kratzte Booth sich am Hinterkopf. "Naja, du hast gesagt, du willst die Typen vom Secret Service loswerden. Hier ist deine Chance."

Beim genaueren Betrachten entdecke Brennan einige Kleinigkeiten an der "Leiche", die sie stutzig werden ließen. "Sag nicht, dass das..." Booth fiel ihr flüsternd ins Wort: "Psst, die Typen kommen, versau mir nicht die Show, sondern tu nur das, was ich dir sage "

Zweifelnd sah Bones Booth an. "Wehe das klappt nicht, dann hast du bei mir verschissen bis in die Steinzeit und fünf Steine weiter."

"Mach einfach, was du immer machst und zieh ne richtige Show ab. Die kommen nie wieder, wenn du es richtig anstellst " schmunzelte Booth.

DAS ließ Brennan sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Neugierig waren die drei Agenten näher gekommen "Wer ist das?" fragte einer.

Hodgins, inzwischen von Angela befreit, stellte sich ein Stück von ihr entfernt hin und rieb sich das Ohr.

Zack stand noch ein wenig unsicher da, während Brennan langsam in Fahrt kam.

Sie ratterte allerlei Fakten runter, die sie sich aus den Fingern sog. Nur einem eingeweihten fiel auf, dass die von ihr aufgestellten Theorien garnicht stimmen konnten.

Zumal die "Leiche" in dieser Form sonst nur in der Pathologie zu finden war. Schließlich war noch Haut dran.

"Das Opfer starb allem Anschein nach an diesem Einstich in der..."

"Bones, wirf hier nicht mit Fremdworten um dich, erklär es so, dass auch ich es verstehe." fiel Booth ihr ins Wort."Okay, nochmal verständlich für dich: Jemand hat ihm ein 20 cm. langes Messer mitten ins Herz gejagt."

"Hm, okay, kannst du irgendwas zu seinen letzten Stunden sagen Süße?" fragte Angela.

"Moment "

Bones nahm sich ein Skalpell, öffnete die Bauchdecke und begann die Organe abzutasten. Das sie kein Dr. Med war, vertuschte sie ziemlich gut.

Booth schaute ihr über die Schulter und sah interessiert zu. "Was ist das?" fragte er, setzte aber gleich noch nach: "Für Normalsterbliche erklärt bitte."

"Das mein lieber, ist der Dickdarm. Anscheinend hat er ein paar Stunden vor seinem Tod noch gut gegessen."

Sie setzte das Skalpell an, öffnete den Dickdarm und entnahm eine Erbsengroße Menge.

Die Agenten wurden ein wenig grün bei dem Anblick.

Bones trug zwar Handschuhe, jedoch benutzte sie nicht anderes, als ihren Zeigefinger, um die Probe zu entnehmen. Als sie es sich genauer betrachtete, wurde die grüne Farbe in den Gesichtern der Agenten extremer.

Beim dran riechen waren dann schon Würgegeräusche von einem zu hören und als sie dann auch noch probierte, war ganz vorbei. Einer kippte stumpf um, während der zweite sich schleunigst auf die nächste Toilette verzog.

"Was sagt dir die Probe?" fragte Booth gespielt unschuldig. "Teste selber, dann weisst du es." konterte Bones.

Das Booth sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ, hätte sich jeder denken können. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Handschuhe anzuziehen, steckte er den Finger in die Leiche und probierte ebenfalls. Trotzdem verzog er das Gesicht in Abscheu und brummte: "Da ist mir schon besseres untergekommen."

Hodgins unterdessen mühte sich ab, den umgekippten Agenten des Secret Service aus dem Labor zu zerren.

Als er zurückkam, war Brennan grad dabei, das Herz zu sezieren und bot den anderen ein Stück an.

Der letzte Agent des Secret Service lehnte ab.

"Aber warum denn? In einigen Kulturen gilt das Herz eines Menschen als höchstes Gut. Es ist eine Ehre, es verspeisen zu dürfen." empörte sich Zack.

"Krieg ich dann sein Stück?" fragte er im selben Atemzug.

Brennan überlegte einen Moment. "Aber nur, wenn du auf die hintere Herzkammer verzichtest." Maulend stimmte Zack zu und schob sich, ebenso wie die anderen ein Stück des Herzens in den Mund.

Damit ging auch der letzte Agent aus dem Rennen. Er fiel wie ein furchtsamer Piepmatz in Ohnmacht.

Brennan beugte sich über den Tisch und lächelte verschmitzt.

"War die Show so in Ordnung?" fragte sie Booth.

"Aber total " grinste er und fuhr mit dem Finger durch den angeblichen Dickdarm der Leiche. "Der Schokoladenpudding ist echt gut Angela. Mein Kompliment. Was ist das Herz jetzt genau??"

Angela schmunzelte. "Gelatine, ein wenig Farbstoff und Keksteig. So wie der Rest der Leiche auch."

Booth konnte sich kaum halten vor lachen und zog mit Hilfe von Zack auch den letzten Agenten aus dem Labor.


	8. Chapter 8

Und gleich das nächste Chap. (So als kleine entschuldigung... )

2 Tage später:

"Ich habs " rief Zack durchs Labor.

Müde kam Bones aus ihrem Büro. "Was hast du?" rief sie hinunter

"Oh, Dr. Brennan, seit wann sind sie denn schon hier? Ich dachte, ich wäre heute morgen der erste gewesen." Zack wirkte perplex.

"Heute morgen warst du es ja auch Zack." Sie gähnte.

"Ich bin seit gestern morgen hier. Irgendwie hab ich die Zeit vergessen."

Diesen Moment wählte Booth, um ebenfalls aus ihrem Büro zu kommen.

"Wie immer eigentlich." grinste er und gähnte ebenfalls.

Als in diesem Augenblick Angela und Hodgins das Labor betraten bot sich ihnen ein bekanntes und auch gleichzeitig total unbekanntes Bild.

Unten stand Zack und oben am Geländer vor ihrem Büro Dr. Brennan.

So weit in Ordnung, dass war ja nichts neues.

Aber ein gähnender Seeley Booth, der mit nacktem Oberkörper hinter Dr. Brennan stand war ein absolut ungewöhnliches Bild.

"Äh, Schatz?" Angela sah fragend hoch.

"Wir haben die halbe Nacht durchgearbeitet und uns dann hier für eine Stunde hingelegt." erklärte Bones.

"Wobei, wirklich zum schlafen bin ich nicht gekommen." grinste sie.

Angelas wissendes Lächeln erstarb bei ihren weiteren Worten.

"Booth schnarcht nämlich "

Booth´s protestierendes "Tu ich ja garnicht " wurde mit einem "Nicht laut, aber ich muss mich erst noch dran gewöhnen und jetzt zieh dich an, wir haben zu arbeiten " abgewürgt.

_/Bones is back/_ dachte Booth.

"Und nenn mich nicht immer Bones " lachte sie und ging die Treppe runter, während ein perplexer Seeley Booth oben stand.

_/Das hab ich doch nur gedacht Woher wusste sie das?/_

Bones ging eilig auf Zack zu.

"Okay, was hast du?"

Geflissentlich begann er zu erklären.

"Das Opfer heisst Tjark Ericson. Gebürtiger Norweger. In die Staaten gekommen 1975. Geboren am 27.11. 1948..."

Die weiteren Fakten bekam Bones nicht mehr wirklich mit.

Booth stand nämlich noch immer mit freiem Oberkörper oben vor ihrem Büro und beobachtete sie.

Ihr Blick glitt besitzergreifend über seine gesamte Statur.

_/MEINS!/_ dachte sie und lächelte als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

So verschlafen wie er noch war, hätte sie nichts dagegen gehabt, mit ihm nach hause zu fahren und im Bett zu toben.

Leider mischte Angela sich ein. "Süße, wir alle wissen, dass er dir gehört. Aber ihn hier jetzt mit den Blicken auszuziehen ist nicht ganz die feine englische Art. Und fahr die Zunge ein, du fängst gleich an zu sabbern "

Empört drehte Bones sich um "Ich habe... "

"Ihn mit ihren Blicken förmlich aufgefressen Dr. Brennan." fiel Hodgins ihr ins Wort.

Abwehrend hob Bones die Hände. "Okay okay, ihr habt gewonnen. Dann wirds wohl so gewesen sein. Und jetzt gib mir die Akte Zack."

Sie blätterte die Akte durch und blieb an einem Absatz hängen.

Ihr gebrülltes "BOOTH " schallte quer durchs Labor.

Der war nämlich während ihrer kleinen Diskussion wieder in ihr Büro gegangen um sich anzuziehen.

Schnell lief sie die Treppe zu ihrem Büro hinauf und konnte grade noch von Booth aufgefangen werden, als sie ins Büro schlitterte.

"Hast du mich in den 30 Sekunden so vermisst, dass du mich schon anspringst?" schmunzelte er.

"Auch, aber das tut jetzt leider nichts zur Sache. Keine Zeit für nen Horizontalmambo. Sieh dir das hier an."

Sie hielt ihm die aufgeklappte Akte unter die Nase und deutete auf einen bestimmten Absatz.

"Tjark Ericson war bei der Nasa, ja und? Wir haben dort viele Wissenschaftler aus anderen Ländern." Booth wusste nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte.

"Nasa, 1999, na klingelts?" hakte Bones ungeduldig nach.

"Ähm, nö?" fragend blickte Booth seine Partnerin an.

"Booth, bist du so blöd, oder tust du nur so? Eine Raumfähre der Nasa ist ´99 ins All gestartet und nie wieder gekommen." Brennan begann auf und ab zu laufen. "Ein Teil des Antriebes hatte sich gelöst. Grade eben dieser Tjark Ericson hat Entwarnung gegeben und damit das Todesurteil für die Mannschaft unterschrieben."

Derweil waren auch Hodgins, Angela und Zack zum Büro hochgekommen.

"Die Nasa hat damals versucht zu vertuschen, wer die Entwarnung gegeben hat."

"Bones, überlass die Verschwörungstheorien Hodgins, der kann das besser " konterte Booth.

Gespielt verzweifelt warf Brennan die Arme in die Luft.

"Keine Angst, ich nehm ihm schon nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Nach Käfern und Dreck versteht sich"

Hodgins wurde grad noch von Angela und Zack daran gehindert, etwas zu sagen. Brennan hatte sie nämlich noch nicht entdeckt.

"Einer," fuhr sie fort, "hat damals Rache geschworen. Damit wären wir dann in deinem Metier.

Um es mal mit deinen Worten zu sagen: Lass uns mal ein Szenario bauen. Ein Ehemann der seine Frau verloren hat. Ein Nasa-Mitarbeiter, der trotz besseren Wissens die Landung für ungefährlich erklärt hat. Damit hätten wir zwei Tatverdächtige. Zum einen, den Witwer und zum andern, die Nasa. Die nämlich wollten verhindern, dass Ericson an die Presse geht und zugibt, unter Druck gesetzt worden zu sein, damit die Raumfähre landet."

Booth lächelte. "Womit wir wieder bei der Verschwörungstheorie wären Bones."


	9. Chapter 9

"Verdammt, ich gebs auf, ich geh zurück an die Knochen, da weiss ich wenigstens, was ich tue " frustriert machte Bones sich auf den Weg zurück nach unten.  
Als sie an den drei Zuschauern vorbeikam, warf sie ihnen einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und stapfte die Treppe runter.  
Dabei fluchte sie immer weiter leise vor sich hin.  
"Verfluchte Kerle. Nie kann man es ihnen Recht machen Nächstes mal bleib ich gleich bei Fakten Soll der doch so viele Szenarien bauen, wie der will. Ich bin und bleibe ein Kopfmensch. Mir rutscht wenigstens nicht das Hirn in die Hose, wenn ich ne sexy Frau sehe. Pah, Männer."  
Sie seufzte. "Man kann nicht mit ihnen aber auch nicht ohne sie "

Nachdem sie bei dem Opfer angekommen war und geschlagene 5 Minuten draufgestarrt hatte, stellte Angela sich neben sie.  
"Was ist denn los Süße? Hat Booth schlapp gemacht?"  
Bones riss die Augen auf. "Bitte?"  
"Was denn? So wie du dich benimmst, könnte man meinen du bist frustriert."  
"Ach quatsch, wie kommst du denn dadrauf?" winkte Bones ab.  
"Wie ist er denn so?" Angela senkte die Stimme und flüsterte nur noch.  
"Ähm," Bones bekam rote Ohren und starrte auf den Boden.  
"Sag bloß ihr habt noch nicht?"  
Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und betrachtete fasziniert ihre Schuhe.  
Angela seufzte. "Kann er denn wenigstens gut küssen?"  
Als Bones auch darauf nichts erwiederte starrte Angela sie unverholen an.  
"Ihr habt euch noch nichtmal geküsst?"  
"Nein," flüsterte Bones. "Irgendwie hats noch nicht geklappt "  
"Ich fass es nicht " rief Angela aus.  
"Ihr veschlingt Euch hier gegenseitig mit Blicken, geht so vertraut wie ein Paar miteinander um, dass sich verdammt gut kennt und er hats noch nicht mal auf die Reihe gekriegt, dich zu küssen? Ist der Kerl schwul oder was?"  
Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf.  
"Gott vergips ihm, Zement hält nicht mehr."

"Fass dich mal lieber an die eigene Nase. Du kommst ja mit Hodgins auch nicht zu Potte " schnappte Bones zurück.

Als Angela jedoch rot anlief und irgendwas von "du wüsstest..." nuschelte, wurde Bones hellhörig.  
"Hab ich was verpasst Süße?" fragte sie scheinheilig.  
"Och nöö," winkte Angela ab und drehte sich von Bones weg.  
"Angela, entweder lügst du mir das blaue vom Himmel runter oder ihr beide seid verdammt gute Schauspieler."  
"Ähm, gute Schauspieler?" wagte Angela sich vor.  
Bones stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wie. Lange. Geht. Das. Schon?"  
Jedes einzelne Wort betonte sie.  
Kleinlaut sah Angela ihre beste Freundin wieder an.  
"Ein paar Wochen."  
"Ein paar Wochen? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Angela Montenegro, wir müssen uns ernsthaft mal unterhalten. Und ich will alle schmutzigen Details "  
Der Schalk glitzerte in Boneś Augen.  
"Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit meiner Tempe gemacht?" fragte Angela.

"Sie ist gut bewacht an einem sicheren Ort, wo sie niemand findet " flachste Bones und genoss regelrecht den absolut überforderten Blick von Angela.

Unbewusst rettete Hodgins sie, der in diesem Moment zu den beiden trat.  
"Dr. Brennan, Booth will sie sehen. Er hat sich ihre Ideen nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Das Ergebnis will er ihnen selber mitteilen sagt er."

Bones warf Hodgins einen mörderischen Blick zu, was ihn schuldbewusst zusammenzucken ließ.


	10. Chapter 10

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich diese FF total vergessen habe.

Euer Glück ist allerdings, dass sie schon fix und fertig auf meinem Laptop ist.

Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich aber noch hinzufügen, dass ich mir einmal (vor ewiger Zeit) den BKA-Virus hier auf der Seite eingefangen habe. Klar, erfolgreich gekillt hab ich ihn, doch als der Schweinepriester es ein zweites mal probiert hat, habe ich die Seite hier über Monate hinweg gemieden.

Mein (damals) neues Netbook mit Win7 hatte dem fiesen und hinterhältigen Virus wenig entgegenzusetzen... (Und ich keeeeeine Lust, mich quer durchs Netz zu suchen, um dem Vieh schon von vornherein den garaus zu machen ;) )

Aber genug gesabbelt, jetzt gibt's erstmal das nächste Chap und ich hau mit dem Kopf mal ne Runde auf den Tisch, wenn ich meinen Schreibstil von vor ein paar Jahren so betrachte...

Have fun ;)

Chap 10  
Dann machte sie sich erneut auf den Weg in ihr Büro.  
"Was willst du mir sagen?" fragte sie kurz und knapp.  
"Bones," seufzte er, "was muss ich tun, damit du dich nicht wieder vor mir verschließt?"  
"Ich weiss nicht was das heisst, aber du wolltest mir was bezüglich des Falls sagen."  
Geschlagen nickte er. "Ja, ich will gleich zur Nasa. Du willst doch bestimmt mit, oder?"  
Bones nickte kurz und griff ihre Tasche.  
"Dann los "

-Im Hauptquartier der Nasa-  
"Special Agent Booth vom FBI und vom Jeffersonian," stellte Booth sie vor.  
"Wir würden gern mit Dr. Mitchell sprechen."  
"Dr. Mitchell ist im Moment beschäftigt," wieß die Sekretärin sie ab, stockte aber, als Bones sich davon nicht aufhalten ließ und ins Büro von Mitchell spazierte.  
"Bones," versuchte Booth, sie vergeblich zurückzuhalten.  
"Dr. Mitchell, mein Name ist Dr. Brennan, ich bin vom Jeffersonian Institut und habe ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihres Mitarbeiters Tjark Ericson." überfiel sie den vor ihr sitzenden Mann förmlich.  
"Ach ja und dass ist mein Kollege Special Agent Booth vom FBI."  
Mitchell erhob sich und reichte Bones die Hand.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Tony." beruhigte er seine Sekretärin, die verlegen in der Tür stand.  
"Dr. Brennan genießt den Ruf ziemlich stürmisch zu sein, sie hätten nichts tun können, ohne selbst Schaden zu nehmen." zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Dr. Mitchell war ein attraktiver Mittvieriger, der sich durch Sport ein ziemlich jugendliches Aussehen bewahrt hatte.  
Seine dunkelblauen Augen leuchteten fast schon.  
Alles in allem machte er einen ziemlich sympatischen Eindruck, der durch einen leichten Sprachfehler noch verstärkt wurde.  
Tony atmete auf."Möchten sie einen Kaffee?" fragte sie in die Runde.  
Als alle bejahten verschwand sie wieder.  
"Nun Dr. Brennan, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Mitchell neugierig.  
"Indem sie uns die Akten von Ericson und seiner Abteilung überlassen."  
Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung deutete Mitchell auf die Sesselgruppe zu seiner rechten.  
"Selbst wenn ich wollte, dürfte ich nicht. Ich wäre schneller entlassen, als sie Bones sagen können." schmunzelte er.  
"Wie?"  
"Dr. Brennan, diese Akten unterliegen strengster Geheimhaltung. Beschaffen sie mir einen richterlichen Beschluss und ich händige ihnen mit Freuden alles aus, was sie haben wollen."  
Er lehnte sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab.  
"Sollte ein Mitarbeiter der Nasa mit diesem Fall etwas zu tun haben, so kann er nur hoffen und beten, dass sie ihn verhaften, ehe die ehemaligen Kollegen von Ericson ihn in die Finger kriegen." seine Miene wurde undurchdringlich.  
"Selbstjustiz ist eine Straftat, ich hoffe, ihre Mitarbeiter wissen das?" warf Booth ein.  
Mitchell nickte. "Natürlich, aber Ericson war ein beliebter Mitarbeiter, der..."  
Ein Klopfen unterbrach ihn.  
In der Tür stand Tony mit drei Tassen Kaffee.  
Mitchell nahm sie ihr ab und reichte sie weiter.

Nach dieser kurzen Unterbrechung fuhr er fort,  
"Jeder mochte ihn. Selbst als ihm dieser grausame Fehler unterlief haben seine Kollegen alles getan um ihn wieder aufzubauen.  
Tagelang haben sie die Aufzeichnungen überprüft."  
Booth nippte an seinem Kaffee nachdem er Milch hinzugefügt hatte.  
"Grausame Fehler? Dr. Mitchell, laut einigen Aussagen wollte er nicht, dass die Challanger landet. Es gab Berichte, dass er gezwungen wurde, die Landung für ungefährlich zu erklären."  
Mitchell schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
"Nein Agent Booth. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass er definitiv keinerlei Anweisungen erhalten hat, sowas zu sagen.  
Ich war damals schließlich selbst dabei."  
Er mied den bohrenden Blick von Booth und sah lächelnd wieder zu Bones.  
"Bis sie die Akten haben kann ich ihnen leider nicht mehr mitteilen Dr. Brennan.  
Aber wenn sie mit dem Beschluss wiederkommen, dann kriegen sie von mir alle Antworten zu dem Fall, die sie haben wollen."

Booth erhob sich.  
"Nun, dann bis in spätestens 48 Std Dr. Mitchell."  
Er zog Bones hoch und mit sich raus.  
Sie hatte grade noch genug Zeit ihre Kaffeetasse abzustellen.  
Als sie draußen waren, fauchte sie Booth an.  
"Kannst du mir bitte mal sagen, was das da drinne sollte?  
"Hast du nicht gemerkt, was da ablief? Der hat doch total gebaggert "  
"Ich wollte doch tief graben, nicht er " fragte sie verdutzt.  
"Bones, hast du es nicht kapiert? Der hat dich mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen.  
Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass er anfängt zu sabbern."  
Booth lief aufgewühlt vor ihr hin und her.


End file.
